


The Eboys Go to Bhutan

by loonoosmith



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bhutan, Bromance, Crack, How Do I Tag, Mpreg, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Terrorism, Threesome - F/M/M, seriously how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonoosmith/pseuds/loonoosmith
Summary: The Eboys go to Bhutan and have adventures.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Eboys Go to Bhutan

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I feel like this fic needs a massive preface: this fic is NOT an accurate representation of Bhutan OR the eboys. If you're here from tik tok, I feel like it needs stating that the mpreg is just a sort of subplot that doesn't actually hold much significance plot wise; i didn't expect my post to blow up like it did and I just thought the idea that mpreg is part of the plot at all wld be funny to my mutuals. I did a lot of research on Bhutan before writing this, but it is ultimately crack: it's not meant to be taken seriously. I did research bc I didn't want to write any offensive stereotypes into what is ultimately meant to be light-hearted.

“You know, we have been invited to go to Bhutan,” ejaculated Will.

There was dead silence for a moment as they sat circled around the biscuit.

“To go to where?” George asked, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

“You know, Bhutan, like the country,” Will replied. Another beat of silence.

“Where is that again?” asked James.

“Uh, it’s up in the Himalayas, by India-”

“And they’ve invited  _ us _ to go there?!?!” George interrupted.

“Well, yeah, they have, why are you all-” Will started defensively, before Alex cut him off.

“That’d be a great video: Eboys go to Bhutan.” Yet another moment of silence.

That had been 2 weeks ago, and now James was muttering what sounded like a prayer to himself as they boarded the flight from Bangkok to Bhutan.

“Can you shut the fuck up, James?” George muttered. “Aren’t you an atheist or something?”

James fixed George with a death glare.

“I’m agnostic.”

“iM aGnOsTiC,” Will mocked, and James turned his smoldering, slightly sexy glare on Will instead.

“Sorry that I don’t want to  _ die _ on this flight.”

“You’re not going to die on the airplane, James,” George shot back, rolling his blue orbs sarcastically. “You didn’t die on the first flight and you’re not going to die on this one either.”

“To be fair if we’re going to crash it’s going to be on this flight,” Will interjected.

“Shut the fuck up William. You don’t have to sit next to him while he’s whispering prayers in Latin like some sort of hazel-eyed demon,” George hissed back angrily.

“I’m speaking Portuguese,” said James, before resuming his prayer.

Will and George rolled their eyes simultaneously, which scared our favorite agnostic-suddenly-turned-Catholic-through-plane-induced-anxiety as it reminded him of demonic possession. James prayers picked up in speed.

“It’s not my fault that you Tory bastards bought first class tickets away from me and Alex. Should have thought about that before you decided to use your landlord money on getting away from the working class.”

“Did you just call me poor?” Alex chimed in, finally looking up from his phone.

“No, I’m just having a domestic with George. Go back to your games.” Alex nodded and resumed his Fortnite game.

George scowled at both of them.

“Sorry that I don’t like to associate myself with the poverty-addled masses like you do William.”

Will very maturely stuck his tongue out at George, and George, with similar maturity, told Will to go eat glass. There was dead silence among the foursome as they finished boarding the plane, save for Alex’s occasional screams when he lost a game of Fortnite and James' consistent muttered prayers.

George and James sat next to each other in first class while Will and Alex continued back to the povvy seats. A baby screamed, for ambiance, and to emphasize that Will and Alex were sitting among poor people.

Nothing eventful happened during takeoff (Will had to physically pry Alex’s phone out of his grubby hands to stop him playing Fortnite while the plane took off, George pretended to be possessed by a demon causing James to freak out so badly they were both almost escorted off the plane.) It was almost 31 minutes into the flight when Alex made his first ever intelligent comment.

“Hey Will, is that Fraser two seats up from us?” Will looked towards where Alex was pointing to see Fraser staring at the two of them with wide eyes. It was very disconcerting; each one of Fraser’s orbs were looking in separate directions, as to stare at both Alex and Will simultaneously. There was complete silence, the entire plane holding baited breath. The baby screamed again, for ambiance, and to convey the ominous mood descending over the entire povvy class. Then Fraser stood up and pulled out a gun.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE. THIS IS A PLANE HIJACKING.” Everyone, including the baby, screamed as Fraser began to dash up and down the plane cabin, harassing innocent civilians.

“What are you doing, Fraser?!?” Will cried. Fraser turned from where he had been waving his gun at a child.

“I’m waving a gun at a child you fucking idiot.”

“He means why are you hijacking a plane, Fraser?” said Alex, standing up very bravely. To signify his bravery, a breeze began to blow through the cabin that would have ruffled his hair dramatically, if he wasn’t a skinhead. Before Fraser could get out a response, Alex fainted from his iron deficiency. 

“If only he had eaten his beans,” said Fraser. The entire plane sighed simultaneously to mourn Alex’s lost opportunity to heroically defeat the terrorist Fraser iNabber.

“Since Alex has died, I suppose  _ I  _ am the only one who can defeat you, Fraser!” cried Will, standing up heroically. The breeze renewed with vigour, flowing through Will’s luscious mane dramatically.

Fraser immediately dropped into a goblin-like crouch, to emphasize that he was evil, deranged, and crazy.

“I’m not Fraser, I’m Mr. iNabber! heeeheeheeHAHA,” he cackled/giggled evilly, before sprinting towards the front of the plane. Will went to run after him, but tripped over Alex’s prone body, hit his head, and also passed out. 

Mr. iNabber dashed through the cabins, leaving an aura of doom & gloom & extreme evillness behidn him. Mr. iNabber had almost made it to the cockpit when he suddenly ran into George, who was coming back from the plane bathroom where he had been shagging loads of bitches.

“What are you doing, Fraser?! I’ve just come back from the bathroom where I’ve been shagging loads of bitches!” cried George. He was very upset. He had previously been very happy (from shagging loads of bitches), but Mr. iNabber had completely ruined his mood.

Mr. iNabber hunched evilly and stared at George with a grotesque grin.

“That’s MR. INABBER TO YOU BUDDY!” he cried, before pistol whipping George across the face. Because George was not a pathetic beta male like Will and Alex, he didn’t immediately pass out, and instead began snivelling on the floor as blood poured from his nose.

“My nose, you broke my beautiful nose, now I'll never be able to face my millions of fans without the mask on.” 

Mr. iNabber turned his gun on the rest of the cabin, causing everyone, including the baby from two cabins down, to scream in terror.

“Does anyone dare to challenge me, Mr. iNabber, commentary Youtuber and plane hijacker extraordinaire!” The passengers looked among each other in fear. Who among them was brave enough to challenge such a man?

“ _I_ dare to challenge you, Fraser.” The entire plane turned with a gasp to see James Marriot rising from his luxury seat, face shrouded in black as if they had suddenly entered an anime.

“You.” Mr. iNabber spat, lip curling in disgust as he stared at the man he had once shared a flat with. “You are a fool to challenge me, James.”

James lifted his head to meet the terrorist’s eyes.

“I will always stand up to you, Fraser.” Mr. iNabber began to shake with rage.

“You are the reason I have to resort to terrorism in the first place! This is all your fault!” he screamed, spit flying.

“You’re hijacking our plane because I caught you fucking a dog?!?”

“It’s not my fault Kenji is so damn thick! And no,” Mr. iNabber wiped the tears from his eyes and raised his gun to face James.

“You know why I have to do this, James.”

James stared at his former friend-turned-terrorist with confusion, before comprehension began to dawn on him.

“Because we didn’t let you into the Eboys?” he whispered with horror. It seemed too terrible an accusation to say out loud.

“Yes,” whispered Mr. iNabber, voice hoarse with emotion. He wiped the tears from his face once more and cocked the gun.

“I have to do this, James,” he said sadly, hand shaking. James swallowed back the tears rising to his own eyes.

“You know I can’t let you do that,” he breathed. The pair stared at each other from across the plane aisles: two friends turned enemies by the desperate situation before them. It was deeply emotional and intense. All parties were extremely moved. James breathed in deeply before reaching to the heavens and screaming

“I CALL ON THE POWER OF HENTAI!”

“Oh my god, James, that’s never going to wor-” George interjected, before a beam of purple light slammed through the roof of the plane into James waiting palm. 

“Use my blessings well, my loyal disciple,” a disembodied voice echoes around the plane.

“Thank you Hentai god, I will,” said James, bowing his head in respect. “With the power of hentai!” he screamed, shooting a beam of purple light at Mr. iNabber, who dodged behind a row of chairs. The light hit the bathroom where George had been having le epic sex, and multiple women ran out screaming.

“Sorry ladies!” called George. "Terrorism incident, very unavoidable!"

“You can’t defeat me, James, no matter how many supernatural beings you call upon!” called Mr. iNabber, leaning out from behind the chairs and shooting at James.

“You’re wrong, Fraser.” Mr. iNabber felt a cold chill run down his spine. The voice was coming from behind him. He turned slowly and looked up to where James stood over him, gold-flecked hazel eyes filled with pity for the pathetic man before him.

“With the power of god and anime on my side, I can do anything.” With a shout, James hit Mr. iNabber directly in the chest with a beam of purple light. Mr. iNabber screamed and convulsed, his screams echoing starkly through the otherwise silent cabin. James wiped a tear from his eye as he watched his former friend writhe in agony.

“I-I was in a Shane Dawson video once,” cried iNabber desperately. He clawed at Jame’s pant leg.

“Please, please James.. my old friend.. please.” James watched sadly as the light behind Fraser’s eyes died. There was silence throughout the cabin as the horror of what James had been forced to do sunk in. George stood and walked beside James to stare at Fraser's lifeless corpse.

“What did I say James, I told you you wouldn't die,” he said, clapping James on the shoulder. A baby screamed, simply for ambiance.

**Author's Note:**

> If u made it this far I'm So Sorry.


End file.
